


What Am I Without You?

by lattedi



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate ending to s2 of dream smp, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Bad Ending, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Heavy Angst, Not Canon Compliant, Sad Ending, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattedi/pseuds/lattedi
Summary: “It’s for the best, Tommy,” Tubbo said with a melancholy smile. “You were the only one who really mattered, you’re the one who needs to get out of here.”He shook his head frantically. “No, no, Tubbo, you’ll get out of here too!” His voice quivered as tears spilled out of his eyes.ORA VERY different ending to Season 2 of Dream SMP.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 15
Kudos: 25





	What Am I Without You?

Tommy’s head spun as Tubbo’s rushed whispers filled the air. He didn’t know what to do, his best friend was about to sacrifice himself, but for what cause? So that Tommy could be safe? He didn’t even know if that would happen.

“It’s for the best, Tommy,” Tubbo said with a melancholy smile. “You were the only one who really mattered, you’re the one who needs to get out of here.”

He shook his head frantically. “No, no, Tubbo, you’ll get out of here too!” His voice quivered as tears spilled out of his eyes.

“No, I won’t, Tommy. It’s okay, it really is for the best.” Tubbo took Tommy’s hands into his own. “You have to get out of here as soon as you can. Tommy, take the first chance you get, just get out of here, get away from Dream.” 

“Tubbo, don’t fucking talk like that! What am I without you?”

“You’re you, Tommy. You’re the one that everyone knows, the annoying protagonist that all the other people grow to love,” Tubbo said. 

Tommy let out a wet, tear-filled laugh. “I guess I am annoying,” he said, and Tubbo laughed too.

Dream came over to them and said, “Time’s up. Tubbo has to die.” 

He tried to shake his head to tell Tubbo not to go, but he had already accepted his fate and let Dream lead him to the middle of the room.

Tommy watched as the sword went through the front of his friend and opened his mouth to scream, but nothing came out. He reached up and covered his mouth, clawing at his skin. Tubbo looked him dead in the eyes, the icy blue filled with sadness and hope.

When he spoke, it was strangled, and he said only one sentence, one that had been said far too many times by far too many people. 

“It was never meant to be.”

Tommy watched as his best friend crumpled to the ground, and he screamed, “TUBBO!” Tears flooded down his cheeks, overwhelming him in an ocean of salt and regret. Something bitter boiled deep in his gut, and he couldn’t stop screaming Tubbo’s name.

Dream was silent as Tommy knelt over his friend, letting the blood drip from his sword.

His voice felt raw, but he couldn’t stop screaming, and the tears wouldn’t stop. 

He turned towards Dream, and he felt anger at first, but suddenly he had an idea.

Running towards him, he begged, “Dream, Dream, please kill me too, kill me. I’m nothing without my Tubbo, nothing at all, Dream please…”

His voice trailed off into whispers and silent sobs, and suddenly Dream looked at him, and his eyes were filled with pain.

Tommy felt the blade of the sword go through his chest and the pain spread into every limb like lead, and all he could do was smile. If he died to be with Tubbo, then it was all worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> hey besties, my twt is @ayupranboo_ lets be moots
> 
> anyway i hope you liked it, stay safe <33
> 
> -coffee


End file.
